Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various components of a vehicle system (as well as other types of systems), such as motors and/or generators, may be arranged in series to form a stacked topology. Stacked topologies are often advantageous because they present certain efficiencies.